L'histoire d'un amour impossible
by DelenaKlaroline
Summary: Tout a commencé le soir où Tyler m'a mordu… Cette nuit-là, j'ai ressenti de la colère, de la rage envers lui, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il puisse me faire une chose pareille… Et puis Klaus est arrivé me soigner et c'est là, que tout a recommencé.
1. Chapter 1

Aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à la talentueuse Lisa J. Smith (auteur du livre) ainsi qu'aux 2 talentueux réalisateurs de la série, Kévien Williamson et Julie Plec.

Prologue : Tout a commencé le soir où Tyler m'a mordu… Cette nuit-là, j'ai ressenti de la colère, de la rage envers lui, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il puisse me faire une chose pareille… Et puis Klaus est arrivé me soigner et c'est là, que tout a recommencé… Suite de l'épisode 3x11 (Spoilers)

Chap.1 : POV Caroline

Je me pose actuellement, juste une seule question : Pourquoi Tyler m'a fait cela ? Moi qui pensais qu'il m'aimait, comme il m'avait dit quelques secondes auparavant… J'essaye de pouvoir le pardonner mais c'est impossible… Toute cette souffrance endurée cette nuit, tout cela, c'est à cause de lui … Et peut-être aussi, un peu de Klaus car Tyler était sous son emprise…

Et puis, ce soir-là, Klaus est venu me voir, sur mon « lit de mort » et commença à me parler qu'un monde merveilleux m'attendait et que je pourrais avoir plusieurs autres milliers d'anniversaires… J'ai hésité mais je ne pouvais abandonner Elena, Bonnie, Tyler (malgré tout…). Il m'a donné son sang et est parti…

C'est le matin, en me levant, que je trouvai une boîte, sur ma table de nuit, avec ces deux mots : « From Klaus »*. Dedans, s'y trouvait un magnifique bracelet en argent avec de jolis diamants… Celui de Tyler, était une babiole à côté… Je ne comprenais pas… Klaus m'a offert un bijou ? Sérieusement ? Klaus, l'hybride, ce tueur que tout le monde redoute ? Il a fait tellement de mal et m'a fait tellement de mal… Il a essayé de me tuer le jour du sacrifice que j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que cet homme, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, puisse éprouver le besoin de m'offrir un bracelet… Il y a sûrement une erreur dans tout ça…

Toute ma journée, je l'ai passé à me poser pleins de questions… Comme si je n'étais pas assez perdue comme ça… Elena et Bonnie ont du se demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, elles m'ont regardé étrangement tout le jour… Je n'ose pas leur dire, Klaus est leur pire ennemi (et le mien aussi pourtant…) et elles ont assez de problèmes, surtout Elena… Et puis, que leur dire ? « Klaus m'a offert un bracelet, hier ! » Elles ne me croiront jamais ! C'est tellement improbable, que même moi, j'ai encore du mal à y croire… C'est pour cela, que pour l'instant, je garde tout cela pour moi…

Le soir, en rentrant chez moi, je retrouvai donc, ce fameux bracelet à l'endroit où je l'ai laissé ce matin. Je n'osai le regarder, c'est comme une genre de trahison pour mes amis, regarder ce bijou et le trouver beau, alors que c'était leur pire ennemi, l'hybride qu'ils cherchent à tuer et celui qui a voulu faire du mal à ma meilleure amie, Elena, qui me l'a offert … Je pris quand même le bijou dans mes mains et l'examinai quelques secondes… Il est vraiment magnifique… Mais pendant, que je contemplai ce bijou, quelqu'un me regardait… Je me retournai brusquement et vis, dans le coin de ma fenêtre, « l'homme » à qui je pensai…

? : « Bonsoir Caroline ! »

* From Klaus : De Klaus

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien… Je précise que c'est ma première fiction donc ce chapitre n'est pas super… Une petite rewiew pour la suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Je reprécise qu'aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à la talentueuse Lisa J. Smith (auteur du livre) ainsi qu'aux 2 talentueux réalisateurs de la série, Kévin Williamson et Julie Plec.**

Suite du chapitre 1…

_Je me retournai brusquement et vis, dans le coin de ma fenêtre, « l'homme » à qui je pensai…_

_? : « Bonsoir Caroline ! »_

POV externe

« Klaus ? » dit Caroline sans grand enthousiasme dans sa voix.

« Oui c'est moi, Caroline… Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? » Répondit Klaus avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Caroline avait envie de lui 'cracher' pleins d'insultes au visage mais elle se retenu de justesse car elle avait oublié pendant une fraction de seconde, que l'homme qui était devant elle, était un hybride original qui était vraiment très puissant…

« Eh bien alors, Caroline ? Tu ne réponds rien ? » Lui rétorqua Klaus.

« Pour tout te dire, non pas vraiment, je ne suis pas contente de te voir ! » répondit la jeune vampire avec de la rage dans sa voix.

« C'est comme cela que tu me remercies pour hier soir ? Je t'ai quand même donné mon sang pour te soigner de la morsure de ton imbécile de petit ami ! » Dit Klaus toujours avec son sourire collé au visage.  
>« Je ne te permets pas, Klaus ! Tyler n'est pas un imbécile ! Et jamais je ne te remercierai pour hier soir ! Après tous les meurtres que tu as commis ou les autres choses ignobles que tu as faites, je ne verrais pas comment te remercier… » Sortit Caroline, toujours de plus en plus en colère.<p>

« Après tout, c'est ma nature, ma chère… Et sinon, le bracelet te plaît ? »

« Le bracelet ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je n'en veux pas de ton bracelet ! » Cria la blonde en jetant le bijou au visage de Klaus. « Maintenant, je te demande de sortir de chez moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ton sal visage, ici, dans ma maison ! » Siffla Caroline.

Sa colère avait explosé. Il fallait que toute la rage accumulée pendant ce dialogue avec Klaus et la pression qu'elle avait subi ces derniers jours sortent. Elle avait tellement souffert ces jours auparavant, avec sa rupture avec Tyler, la morsure de Tyler… Elle n'était pas seulement énervée contre l'hybride, mais c'est la seule personne qui était là à ce moment même et qui avait cherché à déranger Caroline au mauvais instant …

Klaus, de son côté, n'osait pas l'avouer mais il avait été blessé par les paroles de Caroline. Il avait pour une fois, voulu faire plaisir en offrant ce bracelet à la jeune fille. Mais apparemment, comme toujours, il se faisait rejeter encore et encore… Le soir où, Klaus avait soigné Caroline, il l'avait tellement forte et touchante dans ses paroles, c'est pour cela qu'il a voulu l'aider dans sa souffrance en lui donnant son sang.

Mais c'est sur les paroles de la jeune vampire, qu'il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu…

Quand Klaus s'est enfui, Caroline s'en ai beaucoup voulu… Elle lui avait crié dessus sans aucunes raisons valables… Il avait peut-être semé la terreur à Mystic Falls mais ce soir, il était venu avec une bonne intention… Elle aurait tellement voulu s'excuser quand elle a vu cette expression d'homme (ou plutôt d'hybride) blessé mais il était parti si vite, qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de rien dire…

Toute la nuit, elle repensa à la soirée passée… Elle n'a pas réussi à dormir, elle était tellement préoccupée par les paroles qu'elle avait crié à Klaus… Elle s'en voulait beaucoup, pour une fois que l'hybride n'avait rien fait de stupide…

**Le lendemain :**

Après une longue nuit sans sommeil, à se retourner dans son lit, Caroline se leva enfin. Aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle décida d'appeler ses deux meilleures amies : Elena et Bonnie. Cette dernière répondit positivement à la demande de Caroline pour aller au Mystic Grill. Mais Elena ne pouvait venir… « Elle est sûrement encore avec Damon ! » pensa la jeune fille.

Vers 14h, Caroline rejoignit Bonnie au Grill. Mais cette dernière voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune vampire…

« Caroline… Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je suis ma meilleure amie, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais … » dit Bonnie avec une légère inquiétude.

« Tu sais Bonnie, sur ce coup-là, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire ce qui ne va pas … » répondit Caroline, gênée.

Bonnie regarda Caroline déçu par sa réponse… « Comme tu veux… Mais tu peux tout me dire, jamais je ne te jugerai ! »

« Tu me le promets ? » s'inquiéta Caroline.

« Oui, je te le promets… » Jura la sorcière.

Caroline commença, donc, à raconter toute l'histoire à Bonnie, qui, elle, l'écoutait très attentivement, sans couper ou faire des remarques, ce qui étonna franchement Caroline. Mais pendant tout le discours, cette dernière laissa échapper quelques larmes sans s'en rendre compte… Elle avait tellement été attristée qu'elle laissa tout sortir…

A la fin de ce long monologue, Bonnie parla et elle dit quelque chose, qui étonna vraiment Caroline. Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'elle dise ça…

« Vas le voir… Vas voir Klaus et explique toi avec lui… » Dit Bonnie

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous à plût… Il est un peu plus long que le premier ! Merci pour vos 2 reviews, j'espère en avoir un peu plus pour ce chapitre ! Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je reprécise qu'aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à la talentueuse Lisa J. Smith (auteur du livre) ainsi qu'aux 2 talentueux réalisateurs de la série, Kévin Williamson et Julie Plec.**

_A la fin de ce long monologue, Bonnie parla et elle dit quelque chose, qui étonna vraiment Caroline. Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'elle dise ça…_

_« Vas le voir… Vas voir Klaus et explique toi avec lui… » Dit Bonnie_

Suite du chapitre 2…

POV Caroline :

Après la révélation de Bonnie, j'ai été complétement chamboulée… Celle qui essaye de le tuer depuis des mois veut que j'aille le voir, pour m'expliquer avec lui ? Je ne comprenais plus rien…

En rentrant chez moi, en fin d'après-midi, j'avais toujours en tête ce que Bonnie m'avait dit… Sérieusement ? Aller voir Klaus ? Je ne pouvais pas… Enfin… Je ne m'en sentais pas capable… Après tout, je devrais peut-être attendre qu'il vienne me voir…

_2 jours plus tard…_

2 jours… 2 jours, que j'attends et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de lui… Je reste enfermée dans ma chambre, sans y sortir… Mes amis s'inquiètent beaucoup, ils m'envoient des SMS, viennent me rendre visite mais je n'ai pas le cœur à parler ou à sortir… A part Bonnie, personne n'est au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Klaus…

POV Bonnie : _(une première…)_

Cela faisait 2 jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Caroline, tout le monde s'inquiétait sérieusement et se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez elle… Moi, je le savais mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire… Et c'est donc, en me levant ce matin-là, que je me décidai, avec beaucoup de mal et aussi après beaucoup de réflexion, d'aller voir Klaus… Je sais, c'est assez étrange mais j'ai besoin de retrouver ma meilleure amie comme elle était avant et si le seul moyen d'y parvenir et d'aller voir mon pire ennemi, je le ferai…

C'est donc, quelques heures plus tard, que je me retrouvai devant la maison des Michaelson… Le stress commença légèrement à monter, mais après un soupir d'encouragement, je me lance et toque à la porte de la belle demeure. Quelques secondes plus tard, on m'ouvra …

« Bonnie ? Comme c'est étrange de te voir là… » Dit Klaus en me voyant.

«Bon… Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, Caroline ne va pas bien ! » Répondit la jeune sorcière.

« Caroline ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Dit l'hybride, légèrement inquiet.

« Ecoute… Depuis votre 'dispute', elle ne va pas bien et elle attend que tu ailles la voir ! »

« Comme c'est intéressant… C'est elle qui me vire de chez sa maison mais elle demande à me revoir ! » Répondit Klaus amusé.

« Elle regrette ce qu'elle t'a dit, elle ne me l'a pas dit mais je pense sincèrement qu'elle s'en veut… Alors _s'il te plaît_… Vas la voir ! » Supplia Bonnie.

POV externe :

Après que Bonnie soit partit, Klaus se sentait bizarre… Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment d'inquiétude envers une personne mais cela faisait plusieurs jours, qu'il pensait à Caroline, cette jeune vampire… Il se sentait presque _humain… _Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait un cœur…

De son côté, Caroline allait de plus en plus mal… Depuis le petit accrochage qu'elle avait eu avec l'hybride, elle se sentait presque vide … Quelque chose lui manquait mais elle se refusait à penser que ce quelque chose pouvait être Klaus… Et c'est en pensant à ce dernier, qu'elle se mise à pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps… La pression accumulée ces derniers jours, commençait à s'évacuer petit à petit… Mais un vide se faisait toujours ressentir auprès de Caroline.

Du côté de Bonnie, elle, elle espérait de tout son être que Klaus allait passer voir Caroline. La sorcière voulait tellement retrouver sa meilleure amie d'avant, tellement pétillante et pleine de bonne humeur… Elle lui manquait beaucoup car Bonnie commençait à perdre l'amitié qu'elle avait avec Elena et cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal… Cette dernière se rapprocher de Damon et à délaisser ses amies… Donc, c'est pour cela, que la jeune fille avait besoin de retrouver l'ancienne Caroline, elle en avait _tellement_ besoin…

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Klaus se trouvait actuellement devant la porte d'entrée de chez Caroline. Cela faisait bien une dizaine de minutes qu'il attendait… Il n'osait pas toquer, il ne savait pas quoi dire quand la jeune femme allait ouvrir la porte… Il était complètement _perdu_… Mais après un soupir d'encouragement, il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua doucement… L'attente parut être une _éternité _mais après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit sur la jolie blonde…

« Klaus, que fais-tu là ? »

« Apparemment, tu demandes à me voir, alors… Je suis venu… » Dit Klaus, soudainement gêné, ce qui était très étrange chez lui.

« Euh… Qui t'as dit cela ? » Dit Caroline, gênée, elle aussi.

« Peu importe… Je suis venu m'expliquer avec toi, c'est en rapport avec notre petite _dispute_… »

Durant toute la soirée, pendant plusieurs heures, ils discutèrent, rigolèrent… Ils passèrent un agréable moment, sans dispute, dans le _calme_…

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je sais que la relation « Klaroline » avance très vite mais je n'ai pas envie de passer un long moment sur l'avancement des sentiments, je pense que cela suffit pour le moment car sinon, l'histoire n'avancerait pas beaucoup… J'espère que cela vous va et n'hésitez pas à me dire, si quelque chose ne va pas dans le chapitre !

Merci pour vos 2 reviews (**Saina126** et **Petite Amande**)

Bisous ! Et à bientôt, au prochain chapitre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Je reprécise qu'aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à la talentueuse Lisa J. Smith (auteur du livre) ainsi qu'aux 2 talentueux réalisateurs de la série, Kévin Williamson et Julie Plec.**

_Durant toute la soirée, pendant plusieurs heures, ils discutèrent, rigolèrent… Ils passèrent un agréable moment, sans dispute, dans le__calme__…_

Suite du chapitre 3…

POV externe :

Caroline et Klaus avaient passé une agréable soirée, ils avaient beaucoup discuté et avaient pu s'expliquer sur leur dispute… Tous les deux, avaient réalisé que leur embrouille n'était que des _broutilles_…

Caroline n'irait pas à dire que Klaus était son ami mais elle avait passé une agréable soirée en sa compagnie… Elle avait été agréablement _surprise_, il pouvait être drôle, gentil… Il était tout le _contraire_ de cet hybride, qui tue…

Le lendemain, la jeune vampire partit voir Bonnie, car elle se doutait bien que c'était elle qui avait été voir l'originel. Elle la retrouva au Mystic Grill avec un grand sourire.

« Hey' Bonnie » salua Caroline joyeuse

« Salut ! Dis-moi, tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui ! »

« Oh merci merci merci merci Bonnie ! Et tu dois savoir pourquoi ! C'est toi qui a été voir Klaus, hein ? »

« Oui c'est moi… Et de rien, je voulais te retrouver comme avant… L'ancienne Caroline me manquait… Mais s'il te plaît, promets-moi de faire attention avec lui, quand même… N'oublie pas qui il est… » Se méfia Bonnie

« Je sais… »

La sorcière s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle commençait à voir l'hybride. Mais si sa meilleure amie était heureuse, c'était le _principal_… Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand même…

POV Caroline :

Je dois avouer que j'avais passé une assez bonne soirée en sa compagnie, en la compagnie de Klaus… A mon oreille, ce prénom sonnait tellement _doux_… Quand j'étais avec lui, je me sentais tellement en sécurité, heureuse… Bref, je me sentais revivre_, humaine_… Et tout cela n'était pas forcement bien, car j'étais un vampire… Je ne devrais pas ressentir tout cela … Mais après tout, je me sentais tellement _bien_ !

Bonnie m'a mis en garde sur la relation que j'entretiens avec Klaus… C'est vrai qu'après la soirée que nous avons passé tous les deux, je m'étais rapproché de lui mais à aucuns moments, tout cela n'irait plus loin… Donc, c'est pour cela, que je me suis empressée de rassurer ma meilleure amie.

En parlant de meilleure amie, tout de suite ma joie s'effaça… Ça fait un très long moment que je n'ai pas vu Elena et elle me manque beaucoup… Depuis quelques mois, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Damon et j'avoue que cela m'inquiétait énormément… Parler avec Elena me manque beaucoup, je lui disais tout et maintenant, elle ne sait plus rien de ma vie… Elle a peut-être tourné la page… A cette pensée, les larmes me sont montées aux yeux… J'ai tellement besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de lui parler, de la serrer dans mes bras… Je pouvais très bien faire ça avec Bonnie mais j'ai toujours été beaucoup plus proche d'Elena… Après tout, peut-être que je devrais lui envoyer un SMS…

CONVERSATION SMS :

« Hey' Elena … Juste pour prendre un peu de tes nouvelles ! Tu me manques… -C »

« Hey' Car' ! Je vais bien et toi ? Ça te dit une soirée toutes les deux ? –E »

CONVERSATION SMS 

J'acceptais tout de suite sa demande pour une soirée. Le sourire me revient immédiatement, j'étais heureuse…

Deux heures après, me voilà au Mystic Grill avec Elena, nous sirotâmes un verre et nous rigolâmes beaucoup… Comme avant … Cela me faisait beaucoup de bien !

Les heures passaient et je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Damon…

« Oh… Tu sais… Rien de spécial, nous sommes juste amis… » Répondit Elena soudainement gênée.

« 'Lena… Ne me fait pas croire qu'il ne se passe rien… J'ai bien vu et tu sais très bien que je sens ces choses-là… »

« C'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de lui mais tu sais… Je ne suis pas encore prête à aller plus loin avec lui… Il y a seulement quelques mois que je me suis séparée de Stefan… »

« Oui, c'est sûre mais juste une chose Elena… Fais attention à toi avec Damon… Tu sais très bien comment il est… » M'inquiétais-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Je saurais gérée toute seule mais et toi ? Comment tu vas ? Après tout ce temps où on ne s'est pas vu… Tu as quelqu'un en vue depuis que Tyler est parti ? … »

Instinctivement, je pensai à Klaus… Klaus ?

« Euh… Non pas vraiment… » Répondis-je dans mes pensées sans voir que Elena venait de prendre mon portable et qu'elle regardait le SMS que je venais de recevoir.

« Et ça ? Tu m'expliques c'est quoi ? » Répondit Elena, vraiment très énervée…

SMS : « On se revoit quand ? –Klaus »

… A SUIVRE !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Petite Amande : **Merci ! Oui c'est vrai que ça va un peu trop vite mais je ne veux pas rester longtemps sur les sentiments de colère qu'ils ont l'un en vers l'autre… J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plût !

**Katie7916 :** Oui, c'est vrai que l'on trouve peu de fiction KLAROLINE ! Contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que le chapitre t'as plût !

Merci pour vos 2 reviews ! J'espère en avoir pleins pour ce chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

**Je reprécise qu'aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à la talentueuse Lisa J. Smith (auteur du livre) ainsi qu'aux 2 talentueux réalisateurs de la série, Kévin Williamson et Julie Plec.**

_« Et ça ? Tu m'expliques c'est quoi ? » Répondit Elena, vraiment très énervée…_

_SMS : « On se revoit quand ? –Klaus »_

… _A SUIVRE !_

Suite du chapitre 4 :

POV Externe :

Quand Caroline vu la réaction face au message qu'Elena tenait sous ses yeux, elle prit peur et chercha par tous les moyens de trouver une explication crédible… Mais quand elle aperçut sa meilleure amie prendre ses affaires et partir du bar, elle prit conscience qu'elle allait de nouveau perdre son amie...

« Non, attends Elena ! Je peux tout t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Je crois seulement ce que je vois ! Ne t'approches plus de moi, je ne te fais plus confiance ! » Cria Elena, sans tenir compte du fait que tout le monde, dans le grill, c'était retourné pour les regarder. Sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitta le Mystic Grill, très en colère.

Caroline rattrapa très facilement Elena grâce à sa vitesse de vampire et tenta de renouer le dialogue avec sa meilleure amie.

« Ecoute, Elena, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! »

« Comment as-tu pût me faire cela ? Parler à l'ennemi ? Et je suppose que personne n'est au courant que tu traînes avec Klaus ? »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait, je lui parle seulement et en quoi ça te concerne ? Et pour ta dernière question, Bonnie est au courant car au moins, elle, elle ne fait pas de réflexions sur ça ! Elle cherche juste à me voir heureuse ! Et tu aurais peut-être été au courant avant, en même temps que Bonnie, si tu ne passerais pas tout ton temps avec Damon et que tu t'intéresserais plus à Bonnie et à moi ! » Rétorqua Caroline, prête à exploser, tellement sa colère montait.

« C'est à moi que l'on fait des reproches maintenant ? Maintenant, je crois que ce n'est même plus la peine que l'on se parle ! Je ne veux plus te parler ! Tu m'as trahi et ça, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner ! »

Sur ce, Elena partit en colère, prête à pleurer. Caroline, quant à elle, elle resta stoïque pendant quelques secondes, voir quelques minutes… Les paroles d'Elena lui avaient beaucoup marqué, elles résonnaient dans sa tête chaque instants. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et se rendit compte que sa vie venait d'être brisée en un instant… Elle s'effondra par terre, en pleurs…

C'est une demi-heure plus tard, que Bonnie retrouva Caroline, devant le Mystic Grill, assise sur le sol, ses mains sur son visage, en pleurs…

« Caroline ? Est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? » S'inquiéta la sorcière.

« C'est Elena, elle est au courant que je parle à Klaus et elle ne veut plus me voir… » Pleura Caroline.

« Oh… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Je vais m'en occuper… Viens, on rentre maintenant ! »

C'est au retour, sur le chemin, que la jeune vampire expliqua toute l'histoire à Bonnie. Cette dernière écoutait attentivement toutes les explications, sans broncher…

Le soir, en rentrant chez elle, Bonnie décida de faire un petit détour pour aller chez Elena et lui donner des explications. Elle était très remontée contre cette dernière, elle ne cherchait même pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Caroline et Klaus et s'était enfuie… La jeune sorcière arriva devant la porte d'entrée de la maison d'Elena et toqua très fort car elle était très énervée… Quelques instants plus tard, Elena ouvrit la porte et fit un petit sourire à Bonnie et commença à la saluer.

« Bonj… » Salua Elena.

« Il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux ! Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? » S'énerva Bonnie.

A SUIVRE…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sosotheone:** Merci pour ta review et ton compliment ! Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu as bien aimé !

**SweetyK: **Merci pour ta review

**2L d'R: **Etant donné dans la génération où nous sommes et si c'est ta meilleure amie, elle peut tout à fait regarder tes sms…

**Petite amande: **Merici pour ta review !

**Plumyx: **Merci pour ta review et ton compliment ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu


	6. Chapter 6

**Je reprécise qu'aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à la talentueuse Lisa J. Smith (auteur du livre) ainsi qu'aux 2 talentueux réalisateurs de la série, Kévin Williamson et Julie Plec.**

_« Bonj… » Salua Elena._

_« Il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux ! Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? » S'énerva Bonnie._

_A SUIVRE…_

Suite du chapitre 5… :

POV Elena :

Quand j'ai vu le message que Klaus a envoyé à Caroline, j'ai été vraiment énervée contre cette dernière… Je me suis sentie trahi… Et je voulais aussi protéger Caroline de Klaus… Tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas un homme à fréquenter mais pourtant elle le faisait et j'avoue être perdu sur ce coup-là…

Quelques heures après ma dispute avec Caroline, Bonnie était venue me voir et elle était très énervée contre moi, par mes paroles blessantes que j'avais eu envers Car ' … Pendant plusieurs heures, nous nous sommes expliqués toutes les deux et pour tout dire, nous n'avions pas du tout le même point de vue envers la relation « Klaroline »… Bonnie voulait le bonheur de Caroline et moi, sa sécurité… C'est seulement après de longs discours et arguments que la sorcière réussi à me «convaincre » que leur relation pourrait être bénéfique pour Caroline, j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal avec ça…

POV Externe :

Après que Bonnie soit allée voir Elena, cette dernière avait toujours du mal à croire que cela pourrait être bien pour Caroline de côtoyer Klaus… Mais c'était sa meilleure amie et elle avait besoin d'elle donc elle allait faire des sacrifices… Sa dispute avec la jeune blonde, lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et elle s'en voulait beaucoup d'être partie énervée sans entendre les explications de Caroline et de tout de suite avoir cru que Klaus et Caroline étaient en couple alors qu'il ne se passait rien entre ces deux-là… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait car elle n'osait même pas imaginer le désastre…

Pendant ce débat dans la tête d'Elena, elle pensa à Tyler qui lui n'était au courant de rien, à aucuns moments quelqu'un ne s'était préoccupé de lui… Personne ne savait quand il reviendrait et Elena espérait qu'il ne revienne pas avant un long moment car il avait quand même blessé sa meilleure amie, elle avait été sur le point de mourir… Et elle espérait ne pas le revoir de sitôt, aussi, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit tout ce qu'il se passait à cet instant. Et quand Elena disait « tout ce qu'il se passait à cet instant », elle pensait surtout à l'étrange relation qu'entretenait Caroline avec l'hybride. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à cela, malgré les promesses qu'elle avait faites à Bonnie, qui sont de « tolérer » que la jeune vampire parle de temps en temps à Klaus et de reparler à Caroline.

C'est quelques heures après, qu'Elena alla voir Caroline pour s'excuser de son comportement quelques heures plus tôt. Les deux jeunes filles se sont expliquées pendant quelques longues minutes et Caroline assura à Elena, que rien ne se passait et se passerait entre Klaus et elle… Mais dans la tête de la jeune vampire, cela sonnait comme un mensonge, comme si elle était destinée à être avec l'hybride… Pendant quelques instants, elle pensa à cela, la vie qu'elle aurait avec lui… Mais, elle trouva l'idée tellement stupide, qu'elle effaça toutes ces pensées en quelques secondes.

POV Klaus :

Depuis que j'avais envoyé un message à Caroline, c'est-à-dire il y a quelques heures, elle ne m'avait toujours pas répondu… Peut-être, qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler et j'avoue que cette idée ne me plaisait pas vraiment… Après plusieurs réflexions, je pensais lui rendre une petite visite chez elle, en espérant qu'elle y soit.

C'est avec ma vitesse vampirique, que je suis arrivé quelques secondes plus tard chez la jolie Caroline. Cette dernière m'ouvra quelques instants après.

« Bonjour… »

« Ah salut Klaus… » Dit Caroline, sans enthousiasme

« Apparemment, tu n'es pas très heureuse de me voir… »

« A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir… J'ai eu une journée assez difficile alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi… Je n'ai pas le cœur à parler… »

« Ok… A plus tard… » Rétorqua Klaus, déçu du comportement de la jeune blonde.

Après le départ de Klaus, Caroline réfléchissait aux paroles qu'elle avait prononcé à l'hybride… Oui, elle avait eu une journée difficile mais elle avait demandé à Klaus de partir parce qu'après les pensées qu'elle avait eu sur lui quelques heures auparavant quand elle avait parlé à Elena, elle n'avait pas le courage de le regarder en face…

A SUIVRE…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Plumyx **: Elena ne me dérange pas plus que ça… Merci pour le compliment et la review ! J'espère que tu as bien aimé le chapitre !

**Rose d'Epine** : Merci pour le compliment et la review ! J'espère que tu as bien aimé ce chapitre !


	7. Chapter 7

**Je reprécise qu'aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à la talentueuse Lisa J. Smith (auteur du livre) ainsi qu'aux 2 talentueux réalisateurs de la série, Kévin Williamson et Julie Plec.**

_Après le départ de Klaus, Caroline réfléchissait aux paroles qu'elle avait prononcé à l'hybride… Oui, elle avait eu une journée difficile mais elle avait demandé à Klaus de partir parce qu'après les pensées qu'elle avait eu sur lui quelques heures auparavant quand elle avait parlé à Elena, elle n'avait pas le courage de le regarder en face…_

Suite du chapitre 6… :

POV externe :

Cela faisait quelques jours que Caroline évitait tous les appels téléphoniques de Klaus. Elle pensait s'être trop rapprochée de lui quand ils avaient passé du temps ensemble. La jeune femme se voyait mal cacher toutes ses choses à ses proches et surtout déchirer toutes les belles amitiés qu'elle entretenait avec eux tous. Mais en dehors de tout ça, cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal de ne pas répondre à Klaus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce dernier et d'ailleurs, elle ne s'autorisait à ne rien ressentir envers lui.

Du côté de Klaus, rien n'allait… Caroline ignorait chacun de ces appels. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, il recommençait à l'appeler comme si quelque chose allait changer. Il se sentait vraiment mal et pas seulement pour les appels mais surtout le fait qu'il s'accrochait à Caroline et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé, jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin immédiat d'être avec une personne. Tout cela le chamboulait énormément.

Ils essayaient tous les deux mutuellement de s'oublier et ils pouvaient se rendre compte que, oublier quelqu'un, est quelque chose d'horriblement difficile. Et ils ne pouvaient pas le nier car Caroline pleurait à chaudes larmes chez elle et Klaus tournait en rond en évitant par tous les moyens de passer chez la jeune blonde ou encore de l'appeler une énième fois. C'est le destin qui choisira pour eux s'ils seront amenés à se revoir ou non… Après tout, peut-être que quelque chose se passera entre Klaus et Caroline et ça, seul le destin peut le savoir !

POV Caroline.

Voilà plusieurs jours, que je suis en totale dépression, sans en savoir la raison réelle... Même si au fond de moi, je le sais, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter... Je n'arrive en aucun cas à accepter le fait que la seule personne qui pourrait me rendre heureuse à cet instant et aussi la personne qui me rend dans cet état... J'ai tellement envie de le revoir, lui seul. Il est le seul qui pourrait me rendre le sourire... Mais pourtant, c'est censé être mon pire ennemi, l'homme que je dois détester au plus au point ! Malgré tout cela, je me rend compte, que je commence à éprouver des sentiments pour lui... Et oui, ce « lui », c'est Klaus, mon « pire ennemi »...

POV Klaus.

Elle ignorait chacun de mes appels et pourtant je recommençais encore et encore... Toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse de sa part... C'est fou comme elle me manque, comme j'ai envie de la sentir près de moi, de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, chaque instant, sans la relâcher... J'ai tellement envie de m'excuser pour tous les actes que j'ai pu faire, lui avouer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, même si techniquement, il ne bat plus... Mais j'ai l'impression que, elle seule, arrive à me le faire battre, après des siècles sans activité... Avec tout cela, je me rend compte, que je commence à éprouver des sentiments pour elle... Et oui, ce « elle », c'est Caroline, ma destinée...

Veuillez m'excuser de cet énorme retard ! Mais je n'ai eu aucune inspiration ! Me revoilà au rendez vous après une énorme absence ! Encore désolé...


End file.
